


Two Ridiculous Short Poems About Alecto, and the End of the World

by ChillyWeirdoInACoffin



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Other, alecto the ninth, horrible poetry, tomb girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyWeirdoInACoffin/pseuds/ChillyWeirdoInACoffin
Summary: More "Bredlik" Poems inspired by Alecto the Ninth, and The People's Tomb Discord Server.The Necrolord Prime dies, then everyone has a party.
Kudos: 7
Collections: i lik the tomb





	Two Ridiculous Short Poems About Alecto, and the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this does not follow the usual "Bredlik" Format/ Style, but oh well close enough. Heck the rules.

I.

I lik the tomb  
It one big room  
Sleeping inside  
Princess can’t die  
We keep her safe  
We pray all day  
One day she leave  
Whole world will grieve

II. 

Apocalypse  
It come so swift  
Everyone die  
Big burning sky  
Tomb girl’s revenge  
Make all thing end  
But when John die  
Won’t even cry


End file.
